zoos_safari_theme_parks_and_more_real_and_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Marwell Zoo
Marwell Zoo is a 140-acre (57 ha) zoo situated in Colden Common near Winchester, in the English county of Hampshire. It is owned and run by the registered charity Marwell Wildlife. The zoo is home to over 1,200 animals of 135 species. The charity undertakes a range of educational and conservation activities, with a particular focus on Africa in addition to work from its base. Animal exhibits The park includes a number of themed areas, including *'Roof of the World' is themed along the Himalayan mountain range and exhibits snow leopards and owls in natural surroundings *'World of Lemurs -' a glass corridor around the lemur enclosures exhibiting: black and white ruffed lemur; Alaotran gentle lemur and ring tailed lemur. *'Lemur Loop' is a walkthrough exhibit home to three different species of lemur. It opened in 2017 and allows guests to get up close to these playful primates. Black-and-white ruffed lemurs (V''arecia variegata''), a crowned lemur (Eulemur coronatus) and ring-tailed lemurs (Lemur catta) are joined in the exhibit by a green peafowl (Pavo cristatus). *'Penguin Cove' was refurbished in 2012 and is home to thirty Humboldt penguins. * Aridlands & Desert Carnivores are home to addax, dorcas gazelles and curly tailed lizards. * Fur, Feathers & Scales was renamed in 2015 and currently includes a walk-through aviary for African birds, Cold Blooded Corner, a reptile house housing rare species' such as Gila monster and Madagascan tree boa, a partula snail unit, Egyptian tortoises and sun conure aviaries. 2019 also saw the redevelopment of an enclosure for the red panda's. * Australian Bush Walk is attached to Encounter Village and consists of two walk-through areas. The first part is home to Bennett's wallabies, and the second is an aviary is home to Wrinkled hornbills. * Life in the Trees is modelled on an Indonesian rainforest and featuring a traditional long boat house as the centrepiece. This exhibit is home to siamangs, anoa and Asian small-clawed otters. * The Valley Field features Przewalski horses, and waterbuck roaming enclosed in of land centred on a waterhole. * Wild Explorers Opened in July 2015, at a cost of £3.6m, this exhibits focuses on the natural history and conservation of southern white rhino, Grevy's zebra and scimitar-horned oryx. * Formal Garden was opened in July 2010, and includes a knot garden, parterre garden and a kitchen garden as well as a self-guided 'tree trail'. *'Energy For Life: Tropical House' opened in February 2018. This innovative and sustainable exhibit spans two levels with fantastic vantage points. Guests can experience face-to-face encounters with a diversity of wildlife, including a Linne's two-toed sloth, and exotic plants in a tropical climate, while learning about the flow of energy through life. Animals The zoo's exhibits include (in addition to those mentioned above in the Animal Exhibits section): * 449 mammals of 81 species; including tamarins, meerkats, leopards, Amur tigers, fossa, giant anteater, ocelot and Sudan cheetahs. * 309 birds of 42 species; including rheas, ibis and flamingoes * 61 reptiles of 24 species; tortoises. * 31 amphibians of seven species; including poison dart frogs * 18 fish of seven species. * 839 invertebrates of 27 species; including leaf cutter ants. In particular, Marwell houses a large collection of ungulates, including: *Scimitar-horned oryx *Arabian oryx *Addax *Roan antelope *Sable antelope *Lesser kudu *Ellipsen waterbuck *Nyala *Dorcas gazelle *Sitatunga *Eastern bongo *African forest buffalo *Lowland anoa *Grevy's zebra *Hartmann's mountain zebra *Chapman's zebra *Przewalski's horse *Somali wild ass *Southern white rhino *Lowland tapir *Rothschild giraffe *Okapi *Collared peccary *Warthog *Pygmy hippopotamus *Bactrian camel Category:Zoos in England